


Abort

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [51]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Insecurity, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Wanda doesn't listen during a mission and she gets hurt. Natasha talks to her about it.





	Abort

**Author's Note:**

> My first femslash february fic! *waves pom poms*

"Abort the mission," Natasha said through the comm. 

"I can do it!" Wanda replied, still running to try and keep pace. 

"That wasn't a suggestion, Scarlet Witch," she growled, "pull back now." 

"But I can--" That was the last thing she said before an explosion rocked the ground under her and she dropped like a rock. It wasn't even a moment's notice, because she had proven that she could save herself in a moment. This was shorter than that. There was a flash of something, and the next thing she knew, she was shaking herself groggily, trying to come to even though there was some form of drug pumping through her bloodstream. She blinked her eyes open blearily, registering that she was in a hospital before she could actually put the word to the concept. 

Tony was sitting in the chair next to her bed, and he got to his feet when he saw she had woken up. He smiled tentatively. "Hey there Morgana. How do you feel?" 

Wanda blinked, trying to remember how to put words together. "Blurry." Something in the back of her head told her that that didn't really make sense, but Tony nodded like he understood. 

"Yeah, they've got you on some pretty powerful shit. A piece of shrapnel almost hit your spine, so they're trying to keep you from moving too much. Do me a favor and don't get worse until I can prove to Natasha that I didn't somehow murder her girlfriend." As he was talking, he got out his phone, tapping at the screen-- presumably a message to Natasha. 

Wanda blinked again. 

Tony talked some more, walking around the room and chattering pointlessly to keep them from sitting in silence. 

Wanda found it comforting, and she was coming more into herself since she had something to focus on that didn't require a response from her. "That sounds serious," she said when Tony off-handedly mentioned that someone was sending him death-threats that were making Bucky extremely nervous. 

Tony shrugged. "Eh he always worries, and I get death threats all the time. I should ask Natasha to talk to him about it." 

"You don't want that," Natasha said, suddenly in the doorway, "because I'll tell him to keep you safe from it, not ignore it." 

"You're a pain my ass Nat," he groused unconvincingly, walking towards the exit. He said something to her in a low voice before he left, and unfortunately it was too quiet for Wanda to make out. 

He shut the door behind him, and then they were left in an extended silence. Natasha sighed, then padded forward until she was perching on the edge of Wanda's hospital bed. "I gave you a direct order to get out of there, and you didn't listen to me." 

Wanda swallowed, then nodded. There was no point in trying to defend herself. It didn't matter what she'd been thinking, what she could have done, because what had happened was that she got hurt and Natasha took the blame for that since she'd been in charge of the op. 

Natasha sighed again, rubbing at her eye. "Wanda, you can't ignore me like that. I know that you don't always agree with the decisions I make, but when we're out in the field, you have to listen to me. We're lucky that only one person got hurt, and we're even luckier that you're going to completely heal in two weeks." 

"I thought Shield didn't believe in luck." 

Natasha gave her a look, and Wanda quieted. "Wanda. You know that I love you. And you know that I respect your opinion, but you can't do that again. We promised the team that our relationship wouldn't affect missions, and we need to keep that promise." Natasha hesitated before adding, "You can't keep trying to impress me. It got you hurt, it jeopardized the mission, and most importantly?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for Wanda to make eye contact again. "You don't need to. I'm with you, I love you, you don't need to try and impress me." 

"You're just... so incredible," Wanda mumbled. "I want to prove that I'm worth your time." 

"Prove to who? You don't need to prove that me, and if anything, the team thinks you're too good for me." 

Wanda chewed her lip, not wanting to admit that it was some stupid gossip rag. "It won't happen again. I promise." 

Slowly, Natasha nodded. "Thank you." She scooted forward and kissed Wanda lightly. "I do love you, you know." 

"I know. Just have to be reminded sometimes."


End file.
